New World Order
by MahardikaRBL
Summary: Naruto seorang Hacker yang menderita gangguan anti-sosial dan prgamer computer muda luar biasa yang senang menyampuri urusan orang lain dengan kemampuannya, tiba-tiba harus terlibat dalam konspirasi dunia yang luar biasa besar yang bahkan orang biasa tidak akan tahu. WARNING : TYPO , GaJe , T semi M. ENJOY IT!


_**NEW WORLD ORDER**_

 **Author : MahardikaRBL**

Note : "Blablabla" berbicara

" _Blablabla" berbicara dalam hati_

 _ **Summary : Naruto seorang yang menderita gangguan anti-sosial dan prgamer computer muda luar biasa yang sering membant orang-orang dengan kemampuannya tiba-tiba harus terlibat dalm konspirasi dunia yang luar biasa besar**_

 _ **Naruto POV**_

" _Hallo kawan….."_

" _Hallo kawan (?) tidak itu salah.."_

" _Sial aku berbicara dengan khayalan ku lagi…."_

" _Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya apa yang ku kukatakan tapi sepertinya aku sedang dibuntututi oleh orang yang berbahaya, orang yang di atas dari di atas , orang yang menganggap dirinya dewa dengan mengatur jalan dunia ini dibalik bayangan, dan sekarang aku merasa mereka membututi ku sekarang, harusnya aku pergi ke pesta reuni SMA ku tapi aku malah pergi ke…."_

 **FLASHBACK**

* _kring kring_

Suara pintu toko terbuka, terlihat pria tua pendek memakai kacamata masuk membawa tas laptop berjalan menuju tempat duduk paling sudut di dekat jendela. Tak lama kemudian terlihat pelayan wanita berjalan mendekatinya

"Silahkan Gato-sama" kata wanita itu sambil memberikan secangkir kopi hangat

Pria itu mengayunkan tangannya, tanda menyuruh pergi. Wanita itu pun pergi dan melanjutkan tugas nya dengan melayani pelanggan lain. Pria itu pun mengelurkan laptopnya dari tas miliknya dan menghidupkannya

Aku mendekati pria itu dan langsung duduk didepan nya sambil membuka tudung hoodie ku

"Kau Gato kan ?"

"Ada yang bisa kubantu anak muda ?"

"Kau Gato, kau pemilik Toko Kopi G Coffe ini yang sudah memiliki 5 cabang di kota besar seperti Tokyo dan Osaka , dan kau akan membuka 2 cabang lagi di Kobe 3 bulan mendatang, Aku suka mengunjungi Toko mu karena memiliki kecepatan wifi yang sangat cepat toko mu merupakan salah satu tempat yang memiliki koneksi fiber optik dengan kecepatan gigabyte, sangat bagus… sehingga membuatku berpikir tidak mungkin dibuat tanpa ada alasan… dan saat itu aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh, sehingga aku memutuskan meng-hack mu…"

"meng-hack…" belum selesai Gato berbicara menyambung perkataan ku tadi

"Aku tau kau memiliki situs web bernama _Loli's World…."_

"Maaf…"

"Kau menggunakan jaringan _TOR_ agar servermu tak terdeteksi kua membuat siapapun sulit melihatnya seperti _Deep web_ tapi aku bisa melihatnya _Protokol Routing Onion_ tidak se- _anonym_ yang kau pikirkan, siapapun yang mengendalikan jalur _Exit_ juga mengendalikan lalu lintas jaringan… yang membuatku… yang mengendalikan web mu"

Pria itu terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan

"S-sekarang aku meminta baik-baik mu p-pergi dari sini sekarang!" Kata pria membisik dengan nada membentak

"Aku punya semuanya…." Aku mengeluarkan beberapa dokmen dan _screenshoot_ sebagai bukti yang kuletakan dalam map coklat dari dalam tasku, aku langsung memberikan nya kepada pria itu "semua emai mu, file mu ,dan semua gambarmu."

Pria itu mulai mengecek map yang ku berikan padanya, dan dia langsung terkejut apa yang ada di dalam itu, badan nya mulai bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin mengalir didahi nya

"Keluar dari sini sekarang juga atau aku akan menghubungi…."

"Polisi ? Kau ingin mereka mengetahui tentang 100 _terabyte_ pornografianak , yang kau sediakan untuk 400.000 penggunamu ?. Secara Pribadi, aku berharap yang kau simpan semacam hal-hal pornografi BDSM, Kau tahu seberapa sederhananya itu ? dan juga aku mungkin tidak akan melaporkannya karena kau tau…hmmm aku ini _sadistic_ " kata ku sambil mengeluakan senyum sadis ku

"hah…hah.. a-a-aku tidak m-m-menyakiti siapapun, a-aku tak p-p-pernah melakukannya, i-i-ini kehidupan pribadiku"

"Hei, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang berbeda, aku juga sangat.. berbeda. Yah.. tapi aku tidak bernafsu saat melihat anak kecil, tapi.. aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi atau berhubungan dengan orang-orang.., ayahku adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ku ajak bicara tapi dia sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, saat aku baru masuk SMA"

"A-aku turut berduka, k-kalau boleh tau kenapa ayah mu m-meninggal ?"

"Leukemia, Pasti dia mendapatkannya dari radiasi perusahaan nya, meskipun aku tidak bisa membuktikannya, sekarang dia sudah meninggal, dan perusahaan nya masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang"

"…" dia hanya diam sambil menunduk sesudah mendengarkan ceritaku

"Hei Gato, tenang saja kau tak perlu khawatir lagi…'

"Aku tak mengerti… Apa kau mau memerasku ? Kau memerasku?! Jadi itu maksud semua ini ?Karena uang ?! Hanya itu yang kau pedulikan ?, Tidak, aku tidak akan membayar sepeserpun karena jika aku memberikannya kau akan terus kembali dan kembali memerasku dan meminta lebih dan lebih tak peduli berapa banyak yang telah ku berikan. Bagaimanapun jika kau memberitahu polisi aku tidak akan member mu sepeserpun anak muda!, ingat, kau juga melanggar hokum karena telah meng-hac jaringan ku"

"Sebenarnya kau benar… sebagia, biasanya aku melakukan ini melalui PC ku, tapi kali ini aku melakukannya jauh dari komputerku, secara langsung, aku berusaha mengatasi kegelisahan sosialku, tapi bisa saja kau melarikan diri setelah aku mengatakan ini lalu kau member tahu admin sistemmu untuk mematikan server mu, dan menghapus semua data dan filemu, jadi sudah kupastikan untuk menyertakan waktu dan lokasi saat ini…" kata ku sambil memasukan map tadi ke tasku "…..pada info anonym-ku" kataku berdiri sambil menyandang tasku kembali

"T-Tunggu aku akan membayarmu ! Membayar mu berapapun yang kau inginkan !" Kata pria itu berdiri berusa menahanku untuk tidak kabur

Sirine Polisi terdengar duluar tokoh

"Itulah yang kau salah menilai dari ku, _I don't give a shit about money"_ Kata ku sambil memasang tudung hoodie ku dan berjalan keluar toko melalui pintu, terlihat polisi muali masuk kedalam toko melewati ku

 **FLASHBACK END**

" _Kini aku dibuntuti.."_ Terlihat 2 Pria berjas melihatku dari kejauhan tempat aku duduk sekarang, aku didalam kereta api dalam perjalanan ke kantorku _"Para orang besar yang tidak menyukai orang berkemempuan spesial sepertiku, dalam 3 menit aku bisa menghancurkan bisnis , kehidupan, dankeberadaan seseorang . Aku menghapusnya"_

"Hei nak ! Yak kau nak" Terlihat pria aneh berambut putih panjang dan berbadan besar duduk disebrang agak jauh dari bangkuku, sepertinya dia berusaha memanggilku tapi aku berusah untuk menghiraukan pria itu "Sekarang adalah saat menyenangkan di dunia, saat menyenangkan" Kata pria itu

NwO

Ok sekarang aku akan mengenalkan diriku Aku Uzumaki Naruto yah… mungkin aku cocok menjadi superhero karena sepertinya syarat menjadi superhero adalah memiliki kisah tragis tentang orang tua seperti Batman kedua orang tuanya mati dibunuh , begitu juga Orang tua Spiderman , ataupun Superman, begitu juga dengan orang tua ku mereka meninggal ayahku dibunuh secara tidak langsung oleh perusahaan nya saat aku baru masuk SMA, dan ibuku meninggal bunuh diri saat aku kelas 2 SMA, dan kekuatan Superhero ku yaitu menghapus seseorang haha sepertinya keren aku melakukannya di malam hari, di siang hari aku hanya teknisi Cyber biasa di perusahaan Everything Safe, Pekerjaan yang langsung kudapatkan setelah lulus SMA 3 bulan yang lalu

 **END/TBC**

 **Semuanya tergantung reader**

 **AN : Xoxoxoxox im back with new fic, sorry Lerodoragon belum bisa di update karena author mengalami sedikit masalah, dan Termikasih yang sudah baca fic author silahkan berikan review kalian kritk dan saran diterima, kesalahan pasti ada karena author hanya author newbie di dunia FFN yang besar ini THANKS A LOT  
**


End file.
